Make Life Better
by hamxham
Summary: Len’s pants are always falling, and Rin wonders why he can’t just sag like a ‘normal guy’ – it’ll make his life better. Too bad she didn’t believe that Len’s pants would actually fall completely down if he tried. Written because it’s fun to embarrass Len.


**A/N:** okay honestly, I don't know where this idea came from... well, actually I do know, but i'll leave for the a/n at the end... but more importantly, I don't know why I sat here for the last three hours typing this thing up on a school night when I still have homework to do. ugh =_= and seriously, this must be the most random, awkward, random thing i've ever typed.

AND! if you'd be interested... i made a fandub of MAGNET on youtube! my username's hamxham88 (link is in my profile if that's easier) or you can just search up like, magnet 3 language fandub or whatever (chinese english and japanese! hehe....) i'd super super appreciate it if you'd listen to it :D

EHEM. ANYWAYS.

I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Vocaloid I would be dead from happiness. End of story.

* * *

..Make Life Better..**  
**

::::::::::**_  
_**

Rin frowned deeply as she stared at her twin brother's back. If she had counted correctly – not that she had actually counted! – this was the twelfth time Len was pulling up his pants.

And that was just on their way home from school.

"Len, are your pants falling again?" Rin looked at the boy disapprovingly.

Len turned around with a sheepish grin. "Yeah…"

Rin sighed as she quickened her pace to walk next to him. "Why are like, every single pair of your pants too big for you?"

"I'm just too skinny, I guess," Len answered, shrugging.

"Go shop in the kid's section then! It's not like your tall or anything?"

At that suggestion, Len's expression turned into bewilderment. All of a sudden, he had transformed into the ultimate, whiney, 5-year-old girl. "Rinnnnn! I'll be made fun of! Meiko… Neru… Mikuo… Someone will find out! They'll tell everyone! The whole school will know! I'm 15 already, I can't shop in the kid's section! That's section's for… kids! I'm not a kid!"

Rin raised an eyebrow. _Actually, your reaction completely made you seem like one._ "Fine, fine, whatever," she said resignedly. "What about a belt? Didn't I buy you one last year for your birthday?"

Len shook his head vigorously. "It's pink and purple and has unicorns and oranges and cute stuff on it! I'm not going to wear it!!"

Rin hmph-ed. Then suddenly, a light bulb turned on. "Why don't you just sag? It's what everyone does anyways." Rin then turned her eyes suspiciously at Len. "Say, why _don't_ you sag?"

"Err…" Len was slightly red now. "Because… My pants would fall off."

Rin stifled a giggle. "Psht, yeah right! Come on, just try it at least once! I promise it'll make your life better! Maybe your precious Miku-sama will fall in love with you!"

Len transformed into a bright, bright tomato at that comment. "Rinnnn! I told you, I don't like Miku! And I'm not going to sag no matter what you say!"

"Aww, Lenny…" Rin pouted, and mustered up the cutest, most adorable puppy face she could manage and walked in front of Len, blocking his path. "Please? For me?"

Len tried to glare at his sister, but he had no success; Rin's puppy face was too much for him. "…I… Oh, alright…"

An evil smir- er, a pleasantly delighted smile spread on Rin's lips. "That's my Len."

::::::::::**_  
_**

The next morning, Len woke up extremely early and had lots and lots of butterflies in his stomach. Or rather, his tummy was full of bananas because he had eaten at least five before going to bed the night before.

Anyway.

He was nervous. Len looked at the clock. 5:21. Good, there was still about two hours to prepare.

Today was the day that Len Kagamine would sag.

Jumping out of bed, Len scurried over to his dressed where he promptly started to plow through his clothes in search of the one pair of jeans that was ever so slightly smaller than the rest.

Aha, found it.

Putting it on, Len realized with dismay that the pants still could slide clean down his waist and butt. But no worries! He had a back-up plan. Opening his closet, he pulled out a belt – it was his dad's, mind you, that he had expertly stolen last night with his ninja skills; Len would never under any circumstance wear the one Rin gave him – and slid it onto his jeans. He lowered his jeans just the right amount, and tightened the belt so as the jeans would stay.

Mission accomplished.

After slipping on the longest t-shirt he could find (he didn't want to show too much of his boxers!) Len looked at himself in the mirror. Not bad… not bad at all. Except for the fact that his butt was now awkwardly choked by the belt, but anyways…

He tried to walk around some, and to say the least, it was horribly hard. Seriously, how is it that virtually every other guy in the world could sag comfortably except him? Maybe his butt was too small or, the way he walked wasn't "guy"-ish enough… but it shouldn't be this frustrating, should it?

Len sat down on his bed and glanced at the clock again. 5:34. Darn. Maybe he didn't have to get up this early.

But seeing that he was already fully awake, Len decided that he might as well practice sagging for the long day ahead of him.

::::::::::**_  
_**

Needless to say, Rin's initial reaction to seeing Len sag was quite interesting. Her face was a twisted mixture of surprise, omg, kyaa, moe (as well as any other form of fangirlism) and extreme amusement. But she caught herself and smacked her hand over her mouth, attempting to hide her still obviously emotions. After running back upstairs to her room to calm down, she came back, looking as if she wanted to comment on Len's appearance, but then had second thoughts and said the only thing she trusted herself to say: "Good morning!"

Because as much as Rin hated to admit it – he was her twin brother for God's sake! – he was… _pretty dam hot._ Yeah, that's right. Rin thought her own twin was hot. Nothing wrong with that right? It was just like calling herself pretty! Yeah, that's all there is to it. No secret implied incest in here at all!

Eh heh…

Even as they sat down for breakfast, Rin found that she couldn't take her eyes off of Len at all. The look was so… not Len, yet it was so… hot. The sagging gave Len an "I don't give a crap" feel. It was different. And for Len, who would forever be trapped in his world of boring plain t shirts and shorts, different equaled sexy.

_Rin, what the hell are you thinking!_

It wasn't until Len, after they exited their house and started walking towards school, questioned her skeptically why she kept staring at him did Rin finally rip her gaze away. But not long after, upon realizing her eyes had travelled back to him, she abruptly whipped her head the other way and mentally slapped herself for drooling over her twin.

This was going to be a long day…

::::::::::**_  
_**

Len sat in their classroom, focusing on nothing else but the pants that felt that they were going to slide off his butt at any moment. His backside felt weirdly exposed, and he constantly tugged at the back of his shirt even though it already covered what needed to be covered. He was lucky that most of the school day was just spent sitting in that one classroom. There was only a ten minute break for snacks which he didn't have to stand up and then a 45-minute lunch break which only involved walking to the cafeteria and back. This was good; less walking meant less chance of pants falling down.

Which he really, really, really hoped wouldn't happen.

Come to think of it, it seemed that everyone liked the new Len that sagged, just like Rin had implied. Tons of girls, even more than usual, obsessed over him and commented on his "spicy" new look, which made no sense to him. "Spicy" is a taste. How can a "look" be "spicy?" You can't eat a "look," can you?

Ah, he'll just go ask Rin later.

And then probably get a lecture about being so ignorant of modern girl talk or something.

And then he'd argue that he wasn't a girl.

And then Rin would come up with over 50 reasons why Len was technically more like a girl than a boy.

The bell for lunch finally rang, and Len prepared himself mentally (as well as physically) for the intimidating trip to buy his lunch. Standing up, Len began to saunter, in a certain manner as he had learned to do throughout the day, over to the cafeteria down the hallway. After a surprising amount of encounters with squealy girls, Len had finally made it to his destination, where he also successfully bought all the items he wanted for lunch.

So far, so good.

He started on his way back, walking in a similar fashion as before. Yes, mission… almost accomplished. Just a few more steps to the classroom…

And then he saw her.

Miku I mean.

Len blushed. But it wasn't like he _liked_ her or anything. Of course not. She was just… pretty. That's right.

To Len's joy (or eventual horror, if you'd rather see it that way,) Miku approached him, holding her lunch tray in her hands.

"You look nice today, Len," she commented with a smile.

Len felt his heart jump. "A-ah, th…thank you…" This was bad. He was stuttering. And that meant he needed to get out of there.

He proceeded to continue to his classroom, but due to his clumsiness – whether it was from the pants or Miku, he didn't know – he knocked into Miku slightly, causing her (thankfully) wrapped sandwich to fall to the floor.

"Sorry!" Len immediately apologized. Somehow, despite his panic, Len was able to realize that it was awkward for Miku to pick it up as a result of the girls' obnoxiously short skirts, so Len did the first thing that came to his mind – pick it up for her.

And while this might've been the right choice for any other guy who wanted to leave a good impression on a girl, it may as well have been the worst decision in Len's life.

To put it simply, as he bent down, his pants slid off his butt. And when he stood back up, they fell off.

As it happened, two faces blushed crimson, but there was one major difference: Len was on the verge of tears from embarrassment, Miku was on the verge of a nosebleed.

Without an extra second of hesitation, Len pulled his pants back up and ran. He didn't know where – though he was probably heading towards the boy's bathroom – and he didn't really care. Numerous 'kyaa's of girls who had witnessed the event echoed in his ears, along with troubling emotions that contaminated his mind.

_Stupid Rin… stupid, stupid! You wouldn't believe me when I said I couldn't sag… Happy now? "It'll make your life better!" Yeah, make my life better MY ASS._

Sure enough, Len found himself in the boy's bathroom, where he shut himself inside a stall.

He cried.

::::::::::**_  
_**

Rin had been eating lunch in the classroom, much like the rest of the school's population, when the incident happened. Considering that it took place right outside the classroom doorway, it was been hard for her to miss it. She saw every little bit of it and – although she knew it was wrong in every possible way – kyaa'd over it with every other girl present.

It wasn't until lunch was over that Rin noticed Len had not come back. Knowing him, he was probably curled up in the boy's bathroom, crying. A sinking feeling developed in her chest as she realized she was the whole cause of this, that she was the reason for his humiliation.

Without warning, Rin popped up from her seat. "I need to use the restroom," she announce as she dashed out the classroom towards the bathrooms. She slowed down as she neared the said place, and as expected, quiet sobs could be heard from the boy's room.

Rin bit her lip. Normally she would never even consider doing this, but given that it was during class… She walked into the boy's bathroom.

"Len?" No answer, but she knew he was behind the biggest stall. She knocked on the door, but he didn't open. "Seriously?" she mumbled, before lowering herself and crawling under the stall's door.

Len was sitting in the corner with his knees to his chin, his eyes red from crying. "Len…" But he still didn't answer. His head was turned the other way, avoiding Rin's gaze.

Rin sat herself down next to her brother. "Len, I'm really sorry… I shouldn't have made you sag or whatever, it was stupid, I know…" Len made no notion of replying, so Rin continued. "You were fine the way you were, I don't know what I was trying to do, wanting to get you to change and all, I'm really sorry…"

Len closed his eyes. "…You said it would make my life better…" His voice was nothing but a hoarse whisper. A new batch of tears formed.

"Lenny…" Rin wrapped her arms around him, laying her head on his shoulder. "Shhh…. I'm sorry… It was my fault…" But Len's tears refused to stop. And Rin, in her desperation, did the one thing she could think of.

She kissed him.

And while this might've been the wrong choice for any sister comforting her brother, let alone _twin_ brother, it may as well have been the best decision in Rin's life.

To put it simply, Rin leaned in and captured Len's lips. And as Rin started to move away, Len only pulled her closer, officially marking the kiss as "more-than-just-sibling-love."

As the kiss finally ended, two faces blushed a pale pink, for quite similar, but still different, reasons: Rin had just had her first real kiss, and Len had just found his first real love.

"You know," Len said after a brief pause, "I guess this did make my life better."

Rin smacked Len playfully on the head, still blushing slightly. "Yeah, and next year, I'll remember to buy you a belt without the unicorns and oranges and cute stuff on it."

* * *

**A/N: **wow, this turned out a lot different from how I thought it would be... then again, I didn't really have it planned out anyways.

So for the inspiration! One of my friends who is super skinny and tall can never find jeans that fit him; either they're too short or too big at the waist. And I make fun of him a lot because he refused to wear a belt. And he won't sag, either. He's a weirdo :) Hey weirdo, I would dedicate this to you (not like you'll ever read this or even know what fanfic is) but it's slightly (erm, reaaaaallly) awkward so maybe i wont. lol.

also, if you find a mistake, please point it out! I wrote this all in one go and only read over it once (it's almost 12 am and i'm reaaallly tired) so there's probably a lot... and constructive criticism is highly welcome!

please r+r my other fics as well if you haven't already~ :D


End file.
